When I Was A Child
by Pithie B
Summary: Héra était dresseuse, Roman est un garçon au sale caractère qui débute tout juste. Lorsque Héra prend Roman sous son aile, elle jure de faire de lui l'un des plus grands dresseurs.   La fiction est partagée entre le présent et les flashbacks de Héra.


_Note de l'auteur :_

_Ceci n'est pas le premier chapitre de l'histoire. Il s'agit d'un chapitre au milieu, reprenant l'un des flashbacks de Héra. Cette fiction n'a aucune prétentions, j'uploaderai d'autres chapitres après avoir lu quelques reviews. Ceci n'est donc qu'un avant-goût, afin que vous, lecteurs, puissiez cerner le genre. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

**Le Conseil des Quatre**

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Cette nuit et les deux dernières. Le marathon commençait dans quelques heures, et je restais allongée dans mes draps moites, à regarder le plafond de bois sans le voir vraiment. J'avais déjà dans la tête les cris déchainés, la voix synthétique d'un commentateur que j'imaginais un peu lourd et stupide. Je me sentais cruellement seule depuis la première fois dans ce voyage. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un soit là. Des visages défilent devant mes yeux. Je me force à ne pas les voir. Mais elle revient toujours. Comme un poison.

Mon ventre va exploser. La pression, tout ça. Je descends à tâtons de mon lit à double étage et manque d'écraser la queue de Stan dans le noir. Je l'entends remuer.

- Désolée, gars.

J'avance jusqu'à la salle de bains où je m'enferme dans un soupir. Le soleil laisse déjà pointer quelques rayons timides par la fenêtre. Et c'est maintenant que je réalise que le paysage ici est vraiment magnifique. La lumière naissante par-delà les montagnes, la pelouse verte et les odeurs du printemps qui s'évanouit.

Lorsque je retourne dans ma chambre, Stan me regarde avec intensité. Il est attentif au moindre de mes gestes et ses yeux de perles noires semblent me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter.

Gawn a cessé de ronfler. Signe qu'il commence à se réveiller. Il est étalé de tout son long dans l'autre coin de la pièce. Il est si grand qu'il se doit de garder ses pattes repliées contre son buste aux poils dorés.

Un à un, je les regarde s'éveiller sans dire un mot. Seule Géryone, allongée sur le lit du dessous, semble vouloir éterniser sa nuit. En grosse paresseuse qu'elle est.

- Allez, on se lève… petit-déj'.

Paresseuse et grognon. Je finis tout de même par la convaincre de rentrer dans sa pokéball. Sisyphe veut m'accompagner à pieds, ou plutôt à pattes. Comme toujours. Je donne un tour de clé dans ma porte et descends jusqu'au réfectoire. Ma montre indique 7h45, celle du centre pokémon : 7h41. J'aime avoir de l'avance, ça évite les surprises.

Je n'ai pas faim. Pas faim du tout. En fait, j'ai plutôt envie de vomir. Le stress, la pression. Je contracte mon estomac pour retenir les gaz désagréables. Et pourtant, je suis seule au réfectoire. Je me force à avaler quelques biscottes avec du beurre, pendant que mon équipe se nourrit tout aussi maigrement. A part Géryone. Assise entre les cinq, elle est la seule à manger de bon appétit. Je souris en voyant qu'elle n'a toujours pas enlevé le pansement qu'elle a sur le front. Il est loin d'être discret, mais je la soupçonne de garder ça comme un souvenir cuisant de l'une de ses défaites. Là où elle avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête, ça l'avait non seulement mise hors combat dès le début, mais ça m'avait également permis d'observer un Pokémon pleurer comme un enfant. Pour soigner la bosse, j'avais appliqué ce pansement.

8h00.

Le centre Pokémon commence à diffuser la radio locale. J'écoute les premières notes d'une chanson douce, le genre qu'on aime bien entendre le matin. Il me reste quelques affaires à prendre à l'étage. Je remonte suivi de mon Herbizarre et croise les premiers dresseurs sur mon chemin.

- C'est elle qui passe aujourd'hui, non ?

- Ouais, j'crois. Faut qu'on aille voir le programme.

J'aurai voulu éviter ça. J'ai de nouveau mal au cœur. Il fait déjà chaud dans ma chambre, ça promet d'être une journée digne des plus beaux jours d'été.

Je commence à m'agiter. Il faut que je sorte de là, et vite. M'aérer, quelque part dans les environs.

Je veux ressortir mais à peine j'ouvre la porte que je tombe nez à nez avec une jeune fille. Je sursaute brusquement, lui faisant peur par la même occasion.

- Aaah ! T'es là ! J'avais peur que tu sois déjà partie.

- P'tain, qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière ma porte ? Tu m'as fais peur !

Mon cœur bat encore la chamade.

J'étais si empressée que je n'avais pas tout de suite reconnue les boucles rousses et le petit visage de lutin d'Emi. Ses yeux couleur noisette scintillent en me regardant et ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire timide, mais sincère.

- Je voulais te voir avant que ça commence, fait-elle.

Elle se mord les lèvres. J'en ai un frisson.

- Eh bien, répliquais-je, un peu froide, tu m'as vu maintenant.

- Tu vas dire oui, alors ?

Ses yeux brillent davantage.

- Oui ? fis-je, en fronçant les sourcils. Oui, pour quoi ?

- Pour ta loge. Je serai sur le terrain avec toi. Enfin… si t'es d'accord.

Elle a du culot. Après tout ce que j'avais fais pour la rembarrer… qu'est-ce qu'elle imaginait ?

Je dus la regarder un peu trop sévèrement, car elle se mit à rougir en détournant la tête.

- Ca me permettrait d'apprendre.

- Tu peux apprendre dans les gradins, non ?

Aie. Ces yeux. Elle me regarde par en-dessous d'un air faussement gêné. Je me sens craqueler de l'intérieur. Il m'était trop difficile de dire non à une fille…Qui plus est, Emi et moi avions été plutôt intimes lors d'une soirée ou deux.

- Je verrai, fis-je alors.

Et je me lance dans les escaliers sans un regard en arrière. Je l'entends me dire quelque chose du genre :

- On se voit après !

L'air est encore un peu frais. Je remonte mon col jusqu'au menton et poursuis ma route, les mains dans mes poches. Cette discussion surprise avec Emi m'avait au moins permis d'oublier mon trac pendant quelques minutes, quelques secondes. Sa présence me permettrait aussi de me sentir moins seule. Même si je me serais bien passée du retour d'une ex lors d'un concours aussi important.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Héra, quels Pokémon voulez-vous enregistrer pour ce premier match ?

La dame de l'accueil ne sourit pas, elle. L'atmosphère s'est refroidie tout à coup.

- Très bien. Donc vous affrontez Olga sur le terrain glace. Vous pouvez rejoindre les vestiaires dès maintenant pour vous préparer. J'ai également reçu la demande d'une certaine…Emi… qui voudrait assister à votre match sur le terrain.

- Oui, dîtes que c'est bon.

Je la vois rentrer quelques mots dans son ordinateur, puis enfin, elle me lance un bref sourire.

- Bon courage pour votre match.

Ouais, bon courage.

Dans le vestiaire, j'ai le ventre qui fait des nœuds alors que j'accroche mes six pokéball à ma ceinture. Dans la sienne, Sisyphe s'agite.

- Eh bien, quoi ? lançais-je à la pokéball.

Il sort aussitôt et se matérialise sous mes yeux. Il fait toujours ça.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me fait sa plus belle grimace.

- Bordel, Sisyphe, tu vas pas m'faire la gueule parce que je t'ai pas choisi ?

- Herb !

- Ce sont des Pokémon de type glace, tu es désavantagé face à eux ! Et puis…écoute, Sisyphe… je te laisserai regarder, si tu veux.

L'arrangement semble lui convenir.

Mon Sisyphe n'avait jamais vraiment eu confiance en lui. Depuis que je l'avais eu Bulbizarre, il avait même fui quelques affrontements. Mais je savais qu'avec le temps et son évolution, il avait appris à me faire confiance et savoir que lorsque je lui choisissais un adversaire, c'est que je savais qu'il pouvait le battre. Aujourd'hui, je n'en étais pas si sûre. Ma jambe tremble nerveusement. Au-dessus de la porte, une petite ampoule clignote rouge. Je sais à l'avance que lorsqu'elle sera verte, je pourrais entrer sur le terrain.

Des pas retentissent dans le couloir et je prie intérieurement que ce ne soit pas Emi.

- Ah, la voilà.

Je reconnais aussitôt la voix rocailleuse.

- Professeur !

Le visage ridé du professeur Chen apparaît dans les vestiaires.

- Je venais voir les coulisses avant de voir le spectacle, et aussi m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Ca va… comme avant un match, quoi. Je préférerai être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

Il eut un petit rire.

- C'est normal d'être un peu stressé, mais tout ira très bien si tu restes bien concentrée. Inutile de te dire qu'Olga n'est pas une adversaire facile à battre.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était un peu con… euh bête.

Chen eut un regard réprobateur.

- Elle est tout de même arrivée jusqu'ici par ses propres moyens. Etre une dresseuse parmi les dresseurs ne doit pas être simple. Tu en sais quelque chose, d'ailleurs. Il te suffit d'être plus prudente.

- J'ai remarqué quelque chose avec Cid, je voulais vous en parler.

- Ton Insecateur ?

- Oui, il tousse. L'infirmière à Jadielle a dit que ça pouvait venir des vapeurs d'un Pokémon feu, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Chen lança un coup d'œil sur la petite ampoule qui clignotait toujours rouge puis se retourna sur moi.

- Il peut y avoir plusieurs causes. On dit que les Pokémon ressentent la nervosité de leur dresseur et ont tendance à adopter les mêmes signes de stress.

- Je ne tousse pas souvent, répliquais-je comme pour me défendre.

- Dans ce cas, l'infirmière doit avoir raison.

Silence.

J'essuie mes mains moites contre mon short en jean. Chen regarde le plafond d'un air faussement distrait.

- Un trois contre trois, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Olga a des Pokémon de double-type, tu as vu ?

- Oui, j'ai vu.

- Tu sais comme le Bourg-Palette est fier de votre participation, à toi et Allen. Tout le monde attend votre match avec impatience.

- Il faudrait d'abord que je batte le Conseil…

Chen se lève. Je vois alors que la lumière est passée au vert. Mon cœur fait un bond dans les environs de ma gorge.

- Reste bien concentrée et tout se passera bien. Tu t'es entraînée dur pour arriver là où tu en es. Et tu connais bien tes Pokémon, c'est aussi un atout majeur.

Il s'éloigne avec un petit signe d'au revoir.

- Je serai dans les premiers rangs, mais ne perds pas trop de temps à me chercher dans les gradins, ou tu vas perdre ta concentration !

Plus le choix. Je me lève et rentre dans un long tunnel noir. Des haut-parleurs me retransmettent la musique et l'ambiance du stade plein à craquer. Tout le Bourg-Palette doit être là… super.

Enfin, la lumière du terrain. Je passe des vestiaires transpirants à une température de dix degrés à tout péter. C'est un énorme terrain de cinquante mètres recouvert d'icebergs et d'eau gelée…pour l'instant.

- Et voici la jeune Héra, du Bourg-Palette, qui fait son entrée ! Elle est accompagnée par son Herbizarre, qui est aussi son premier Pokémon. Va-t-on le voir à l'œuvre aujourd'hui ? Mystère !

Et je n'écoute plus, car il commence à déblatérer des conneries, comme mon âge, ou des trucs du genre. J'accoste mon côté et vois aussitôt la tignasse rousse d'Emi qui me fait signe. Comme pour me narguer encore plus, Sisyphe va s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je remarque à cet instant qu'elle tient un Pyroli dans ses bras.

- J'savais pas que t'avais un Pyroli, lançais-je.

- Il est chou, hein ? Et il est tout doux !

Elle le caresse avec ardeur et le petit Pokémon feu jubile. J'ai comme l'ombre d'un sourire avant de me retourner vers mon adversaire qui entre sur le terrain. Une grande rousse – encore une – avec d'énormes lunettes, façon intello de première. Une démarche assurée, cependant, même dans sa jupe un peu trop courte.

Elle vient me serrer la main.

- C'est toi Héra, alors. Ze suis Olga. Mais ça, tu dois déza le savoir. Sache que ze ne te ferai pas de cadeau. Z'ai travaillé trop dur, trop longtemps pour perdre contre une fille qui a zuste eu un coup de bol.

Elle se retourne furieusement et il y a comme une odeur de menthe dans son sillage. Alors, ça… bim. Dans ma face. Je la regarde s'éloigner, la bouche ouverte. Quelle garce.

Je monte sur le perchoir qui surplombe un peu mieux le terrain. De son côté, Olga en fait de même. J'ai les boules maintenant et si Chen était derrière moi, il me dirait de « rester concentrée ». A ma droite, notre tableau d'affichage. Ma photo en grand et celle de mon adversaire. Un tableau où deux fois trois cases se font face. Elles sont encore sombres… pour l'instant.

Olga lance sa pokéball la première et je vois apparaître un Lamantine dans le bassin d'eau glacée.

- Le premier Pokémon d'Olga est Lamantine. Qui va appeler Héra pour le contrer ?

Je serre mes doigts autour de la Pokéball rouge et blanche. La première que j'avais lancée sur un Pokémon sauvage.

- Dino !

Mon Nidorino apparaît sur le terrain comme un boulet de canon. Je le sens remonté à bloc et à cet instant, mon trac se dissipe légèrement.

- Dino, Dard Venin !

- Lamantine, plonge !

Olga avait hurlé si fort que je l'avais entendu à l'autre bout du terrain. Dino ouvrit sa gueule et libéra les pics empoisonnés qui se placèrent tout autour du bassin aquatique.

Pendant un instant, je me gelais sur place.

- Elle va essayer de défoncer la glace, pensais-je à voix haute.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais au même instant le Lamantine défonçait la glace avec un coup de crâne, faisant voltiger Dino dans les airs.

- Reprends-toi, et lance Dard-Venin !

Dino n'avait pas pris un si grand coup. Il avait beau tournoyer en l'air comme un vulgaire jouet, il se rétablit et envoya une dizaine de petits dards violents. Voyant l'attaque, Lamantine replongea.

- Onde Boréale !

- Merde !

Impossible que Dino évite l'attaque. Il était à peine retombé sur ses pattes que le laser mortel le frappa de plein fouet. La force de l'impact l'entraîna contre un iceberg contre lequel il resta bloqué. C'était pas bon du tout.

- L'attaque Onde Boréale a littéralement paralysé le Nidorino de Héra. Lamantine le tient complètement à sa merci.

- Non, pas encore. Dino, dégage-toi !

Il m'avait entendu. Je le vis lutter un instant, grommelant, et grognant avant qu'il puisse s'extirper de l'attaque, les pattes engourdies par le froid. Il roula sur le côté et l'onde brisa l'iceberg en dizaines de morceaux.

- Fatal-Foudre, vite, dans l'eau !

Dino se chargea en électricité et derrière moi, j'entendis Emi lâcher un hoquet de surprise.

L'attaque électrique eut son effet. Celui de remonter une Lamantine K.O au ras de l'eau.

- Quel retournement de situation ! C'est finalement Nidorino qui remporte cette première manche, grâce à une attaque électrique. C'était plutôt bien joué ! Olga n'a plus que deux Pokémon, lequel va-t-elle choisir ?

Un Lokhlass apparaît sur la glace. Je savais qu'Olga n'était pas bête au point de le mettre à l'eau une seconde fois… à moins que les rumeurs ne soient vraies.

J'entendis un cri et le Lokhlass remplit sa gueule d'une énergie sombre. Je crus à un Ultra-Laser tout d'abord, mais soudain me sang se glaça.

- Dino, attaque Tonnerre ! Vas-y !

Mais je venais de comprendre. Dino s'était tapé une onde de folie. Je le vis secouer sa tête pleines de cornes, comme si on venait de le réveiller d'un mauvais rêve : il essayait de se reprendre, mais sans succès.

- Lokhlass, Hydrocanon !

- Dino, évite-le !

Mais Dino n'arrivait sûrement plus à m'entendre. Aussi, l'attaque aquatique le frappa violemment et l'emmena s'écraser en-dehors du terrain, contre les tribunes qui tremblèrent sous le choc.

- Nidorino ne peut plus se battre. Lokhlass remporte le round.

- Merde !

Le public explose. Je rougis de colère. Derrière moi, Emi essaie des phrases réconfortantes mais je ne les entends pas. Je ne veux pas les entendre.

- Dino, reviens. T'as fait ce que t'as pu.

Je range ma ball à ma ceinture, les dents grinçantes et ressors de mon autre main une pokéball noire et jaune.

- Géryone, vas-y.

Mon petit spectre apparaît sur le terrain. Je dis petit, car comparé à Lokhlass, elle a l'air minuscule. Mais cette différence de taille et de grosseur n'intimide pas Géryone qui – au contraire – se contente de lui adresser sa plus belle grimace.

- Oh ! C'est un Ectoplasma ! lance le commentateur et la foule réagit aussitôt. Ce Pokémon spectre est connu pour endormir sa proie et dévorer ses rêves ! Quelle va être la stratégie de Héra avec un tel Pokémon ?

- Lokhlass, Onde Folie !

L'énergie noire se chargea dans la bouche de Lokhlass. Aussitôt, Géryone se mit en position d'attaque.

- Géryone, lance Ténèbres !

L'attaque Onde Folie n'aboutit à rien, car je savais que Géryone ne la craignait pas. Lorsque Géryone lança son attaque, une vague glacée envahit le terrain et je vis même Olga se raidir. Un frisson parcourut mon échine alors que Lokhlass semblait soudain terriblement affaibli.

- Très bien, fis-je, maintenant, venge Dino ! Poing Ombre, go !

Géryone fut propulsée sur Lokhlass, le poing tiré vers l'arrière. N'étant pas assez rapide, le Pokémon d'Olga reçut l'attaque en pleine figure et lança un violent gémissement.

- On va lui faire goûter sa propre sauce ! Attaque Onde Folie ! Criais-je.

Géryone sauta dans les airs au moment même où ses yeux se remplissaient d'une lueur malsaine. De mon perchoir, je peux voir Olga en train de s'arracher les cheveux et lancer des ordres que son Lokhlass n'entend désormais plus…

- L'attaque d'Ectoplasma a complètement fait perdre la boule au Lokhlass d'Olga. Le voilà qui s'attaque lui-même ! Olga a mieux intérêt à réagir tout de suite.

- Pourquoi il ne plonge pas ? lança Emi derrière moi.

- Tout à l'heure, Dino a relâché un courant électrique dans l'eau. Olga sait que si Lokhlass y plonge, il sera blessé.

- Au lieu de tirer avantage du terrain glace, toi tu le condamnes. C'est une drôle de stratégie.

Lokhlass n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

- Géryone, on l'achève ! Poing Ombre, allez !

Encore une fois, Géryone se lança violemment contre la joue du Lokhlass. Le choc entraîna le Pokémon aquatique dans le sillage de Géryone qui l'emmena promener contre le perchoir d'Olga. Cette dernière poussa un cri de rage.

- Quel match, mesdames et messieurs ! Lokhlass vient d'être mis K.O ! C'est Ectoplasma qui remporte cette manche ! Olga n'a plus qu'un seul Pokémon, alors que Héra en a deux.

- Bravo, Géryone !

Mon Pokémon spectre se retourna sur moi pour me faire un signe assuré. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son pansement sur sa tête.

- Tes rapports avec Géryone se sont bien améliorés, on dirait, fit Emi. Je me souviens encore de l'époque où tu hésitais à l'entraîner.

Olga rappela Lokhlass, la tête rougie de colère. Je la vis lancer son ultime pokéball, mais je me disais que maintenant que nous avions battu Lokhlass, il n'y aurait plus trop de risques à remporter cette manche.

Erreur.

Sous mes yeux interloqués, je vis apparaître un Lippoutou. Un Pokémon ça ? On aurait plutôt dit qu'un humain aux goûts douteux s'était déguisé en hawaïenne. Mais j'avais beau être blasée, ce que je vis sur le terrain me rendit toutefois confuse.

Géryone s'était mise à rire. Le doigt pointé sur Lippoutou, elle riait d'elle comme l'aurait fait un petit garnement. Du genre.

- Reste concentrée, lui lançais-je.

Un instant, elle perdit son sourire avant de se retourner sur cette espèce de grosse blague de Pokémon et là, le fou rire repartit. Ceci ne sembla pas plaire au Lippoutou qui se gonfla d'impatience.

- Lippoutou, attaque Psyko !

- Géryone, reste pas là !

Heureusement, mon Pokémon s'exécuta à temps. Comme une ombre, Géryone se faufila à travers les icebergs.

- Rafale Psy ! Retrouve-le !

- Contre-le, attaque Ténèbres !

Mais à peine Géryone s'arrêta que l'attaque Rafale Psy la heurta brusquement. Moi-même j'eus du mal à le croire. Géryone était l'un de mes Pokémon le plus rapide. Non… c'était mon Pokémon le plus rapide.

L'attaque psy l'avait sacrément affaibli, mais Olga ne comptait pas la laisser récupérer. Géryone se releva sur ses petites pattes tremblantes, mais le Lippoutou lui arriva en plein dessous, la main tendue, pour lui administrer une paire de gifles sévères.

- Géryone ! Dégage-toi !

Impossible. Les torgnoles du Lippoutou se déversaient comme un flot de bile le lendemain d'une soirée trop arrosée. J'en savais quelque chose. Géryone encaissait, les dents serrées, les yeux étroitement fermés – sûrement pour ne pas voir l'horreur en face d'elle.

C'était à prévoir, Géryone tomba K.O.

- Il ne reste plus qu'un seul Pokémon chez nos deux concurrentes ! Quel suspens, mesdames et messieurs, quel suspens !

- Reviens, Géryone.

Elle n'aurait pas dû en rire, pensais-je sombrement. Qu'importe. Il fallait que je termine ce round le plus vite possible. La pression remontait. Je sortis ma dernière pokéball du match.

- Vas-y, Stan.

Dans un rayon aveuglant, mon Aquali surgit sur le terrain. Ses petites pattes bleues firent aussitôt ventouses avec le sol gelé, lui permettant d'attérir avec grâce.

- Le dernier Pokémon de Héra est Aquali, un Pokémon aquatique. Aucun des deux adversaires n'a donc d'avantages sur l'autre. Le combat débute à armes égales !

Olga ordonnait déjà à Lippoutou d'attaquer. Un Poing Glace.

- Stan, évite-le et utilise Vive-Attaque !

Stan était agile. Il frôla le poing gelé de Lippoutou et lui administra un rude coup de crâne en retour.

- Yes ! Hurlais-je.

L'action avait été très bien menée. Stan se rétablit sans difficultés à quelques mètres de son adversaire, le regard fixe et brillant.

- Lippoutou, attaque Ecras'face !

- Stan, attention !

Mais Stan avait déjà contourné son adversaire et s'apprêtait à effectuer une nouvelle Vive-Attaque. Sauf qu'à cet instant, lorsqu'il chargea contre le Lippoutou, il fut arrêté par ses deux bras gigantesques qui le soulevèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

- Maintenant, Lippoutou ! Attraction !

- Oh non, couina Emi derrière moi.

Lippoutou colla son immonde bouche rose contre la joue de mon Aquali qui grimaça d'horreur.

- Oh ! S'exclama le commentateur. C'est un coup de maître que vient de jouer Olga. Elle a visiblement attendu qu'Aquali se rapproche, pour lui administrer son attaque ! L'attaque Attraction, les Pokémon du sexe opposé tombent subtilement amoureux de leur adversaire. Il se peut qu'Aquali n'attaque plus du tout jusqu'à la fin de la manche !

Emi frémissait. Moi, je restais concentrée, comme disait Chen. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait fini.

- Stan, dégage-toi.

Stan eut un hochement bref de la tête avant d'envoyer un coup de queue à Lippoutou pour lui permettre de se dégager.

- Quoi ? Lança Emi. Il a attaqué ?

- Quoi ? L'Attraction n'a pas marché ? Lança Olga.

J'eus un sourire.

- C'est pas possible ! C'est un mâle, son Aquali ! Et Lippoutou, Lippoutou est une femelle ! C'est pas possible qu'Attraction marche pas ! C'est… c'est juste un hasard.

Non, ce n'en était pas un. Stan revint se placer à quelques mètres de mon perchoir, en face de son adversaire. Cette fois, Olga s'arrachait vraiment les cheveux.

- Tu parles d'un coming out, rigolais-je.

- Aquaaali !

- Héra, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peux me le dire ? demanda Emi, les sourcils froncés.

- Eh bien, c'est clair pourtant, non ? Stan est gay.

Je vis Emi rougir jusqu'au bout des ongles, alors que dans le microphone le commentateur s'en donnait à cœur joie.

- Olga semblait persuadée de sa victoire en lançant cette attaque, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'un Pokémon résiste à l'attaque Attraction de Lippoutou ! Je tiens à préciser, un Pokémon mâle ! C'est une sacrée sortie de placard pour l'Aquali de Héra. Qu'on me pince si je rêve ! Un Pokémon gay !

- Bon ça va, lançais-je plus pour moi-même, il va pas nous écrire une chanson là-dessus non plus ! Stan, attaque Surf, vas-y !

J'avais attendu ça avec impatience. Maintenant, Olga se savait dans la merde. Stan eut un instant de concentration, un court instant, nécessaire pour lui permettre de déverser une vague gigantesque au-dessus de sa tête. Il bondit sur le haut d'un iceberg afin d'éviter l'eau électrifiée qui s'abattait sur le terrain. Lippoutou ne fut pas assez rapide pour même comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En un rien de temps, la vague l'emporta.

- Lippoutou ne peut plus se battre, la gagnante de ce match est Héra du Bourg-Palette !

Le vide soudain. Ma tête. Enveloppée de coton. Emi surgit derrière moi et m'enlace vivement. Sûrement qu'elle en profite, la petite. Mais je ne réalise toujours pas. J'ai… failli perdre ?

J'entends la foule qui se lève et applaudit. Je vois Olga partir, la tête basse, sans un signe, rien. Peut-être un regard, vif et mal à l'aise, mais rien de plus.

- C'était… c'était tout bonnement…génial ! S'exclame Emi en sautillant. Les attaques de Stan… il est tellement rapide !

Stan nous avait rejoints tranquillement, son regard sur moi. Je pouvais voir qu'il me souriait. Je m'abaissais à sa hauteur pour le caresser.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, lui fis-je. Tu lui as donné une bonne leçon à cette espèce de primate.

- Aquaaali !

J'étais soulagée, mais de peu. J'avais manqué de vigilance, peut-être trop prise dans ma confiance, je ne m'étais pas méfiée. Chen m'avait prévenu. Même si le résultat était là.

Je retourne au centre Pokémon, Emi sur mes talons. Elle porte toujours son Pyroli dans ses petits bras.

- Tu savais que ton Aquali était gay, pas vrai ? Tu as fait exprès de l'envoyer au combat contre Lippoutou, n'est-ce pas ? J'savais bien que t'avais une stratégie, au fond….

- Oui, je savais pour Stan, et non, je ne l'ai pas envoyé exprès contre Lippoutou. Géryone pouvait pas finir le combat, de toutes façons…

- Ca veut dire que mon Pyroli et ton Aquali vont pouvoir être bons copains, hein ? Hein ?

Je vois son Pyroli faire une drôle de grimace. Emi lui pousse son museau du doigt.

- Fais pas cette tête, toi !

Je tends mes pokéball à l'infirmière qui me les prend dans un sourire.

- Tous les Pokémon de ce stade vont être fous de Stan, maintenant. Ca va être… une idole. Pas que pour les Pokémon d'ailleurs. Une icône… une icône gay.

- Arrête avec ça, fis-je de manière un peu abrupte. Ca ne regarde personne.

L'infirmière nous jette un coup d'œil amusé. Je me sens un peu gênée.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on en parle ? Et pourquoi tu me regardes pas, Hér' ?

Elle me parle comme on parlerait à son petit copain. Je m'abstiens de répondre. Je fais bien. Car au même instant, Olga rentre dans le centre. En me voyant, elle s'arrête net, ses yeux de fer braqué sur moi.

- Oh !

Emi met ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un hoquet. L'ambiance se refroidit… bien plus que sur le terrain. Finalement, l'infirmière me tend mes Pokémon.

- Ils sont en pleine forme.

- Merci.

Je les prends sans vraiment regarder et m'échappe aussi vite dans les couloirs. Je ne veux pas non plus montrer que je suis trop mal à l'aise. Emi me talonne.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je rentre me reposer.

Et c'est comme ça que je réussis à m'échapper. Emi avait beau être collante au possible, elle avait au moins assez de présence d'esprit pour me laisser un peu de temps seule. Mon autre match ne se jouerait pas avant demain, donc je pouvais souffler un peu.

La vérité, c'est que j'étais fatiguée. Je n'avais même pas assez de courage pour repartir m'acheter à manger… et puis, si ça se trouve Emi était déjà en chemin pour y aller à ma place.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit de Géryone, celui du dessous, sans prendre la peine d'enlever mes vêtements. Les images du match tournoyaient encore devant mes yeux. Je revoyais les actions de mon équipe, les erreurs que j'avais pu commettre et je pensais à Géryone du fond de sa pokéball, qui devait essuyer un de ses plus grands échecs.

On toqua à ma porte.

Quoi ? Emi ? Emi qui m'apporte à manger, chouette. Je me lève sans vraiment prendre la peine de rouvrir les yeux.

- Ze savais que ze pourrais te trouver ici.

Mon réveil est plutôt brusque lorsqu'au lieu de retrouver le petit minois d'Emi la douce, je tombe sur Olga.

- Euh… tu me cherchais ?

Elle a l'air un peu étrange. Surréaliste. Rien à voir avec sa confiance de tout à l'heure. Là, c'est autre chose.

Je la vois jeter un regard dans la pièce.

- Tu es seule ?

- O-oui.

Elle rentre sans me demander la permission. Encore cette odeur de menthe. Je sens que je ne suis pas prête de me rendormir. Je me frotte les yeux d'un air grognon.

- Eh bien… commençais-je en la voyant faire quelques pas dans la chambre. Comment vont tes Pokémon ? Ils ont … récupérés ?

- Ta petite amie n'est pas là ?

La question me prend au dépourvu.

- Euh… Emi ? On est pas ensembles.

Olga s'avance contre la fenêtre dont les stores sont tirés. Seules quelques raies de lumières traversent la pièce, illuminant le sol de taches dorées.

- Tu sais, Héra… Z'ai vu la façon dont tu m'as regardé avant le match.

- Tu as vu ?

- Oui, et ze n'ai pas pu me concentrer après ça.

Je ne peux que me contenter d'acquiescer.

- Bien sûr.

- Ca m'est resté dans la tête. Tu sais, ça parle pas mal par ici. On peut savoir beaucoup de choses si on se renseigne un peu.

Et alors qu'elle parle, ses mains déboutonnent son chemisier. J'avale de travers, je ne sais plus où me foutre. Non… sérieusement ?

Sa peau se révèle alors dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Une peau pâle et des seins généreusement soutenus dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Il me fallait un verre. De l'alcool fort. Et je ne sais foutrement pas pourquoi je pensais à boire dans un moment pareil.

- Z'ai entendu parler de ta réputation avec les filles.

- Euh, Olga, j'crois pas que ce soit le bon moment. En fait, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Olga s'avance vers moi. Tout près de sorte qu'elle puisse me prendre par la taille. Je sens ses seins contre mon buste.

- Ze veux que tu me montres ça.

- Je sais pas si j'peux faire ça, lançais-je avec une fausse timidité.

Ma voix devenait plus grave.

- Oh, tu peux. Et tu vas le faire, susurre-t-elle.

Sa bouche se presse contre la mienne. J'en avais pas spécialement envie, quoi que c'est plutôt une jolie femme. Mais déjà je la sens bouger contre moi et je me sens réagir comme sous l'effet d'une attaque électrique.

Je reprends les devants en la plaquant au mur. Elle pousse un gémissement. L'arête de mon nez appuie fortement sur ses lunettes alors que ma bouche dévore la sienne.

Une certaine luxure commençait à peine à s'éveiller en moi, lorsque je suis subitement coupée dans mon élan. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt l'échine quand j'entends des pas dans le couloir. Mais c'est déjà trop tard : Emi a ouvert la porte. Elle s'est figée devant nous, avec sur son visage délicat, une expression entre l'aversion et une peine impossible à cacher. Je me sens frappée par un poing invisible et mes mains repartent aussitôt dans mon dos, comme celles d'une enfant qui viendrait de commettre une bêtise.

Elle tient dans sa petite main tremblante un sandwich emballée de plastique.

Lentement, sans un mot, je la vois tourner les talons.

Olga tient contre elle son chemisier ouvert pour dissimuler sa pseudo nudité. Elle aussi semble plutôt déroutée.

Soudain, Emi revient dans l'âtre de la porte.

- Tiens, ton sandwich.

Elle le jette sur le lit et disparais pour de bon. Je pense que dans ce genre de moment, on ne peut pas se sentir plus merdique.


End file.
